


Say yes Again and Again

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Throwing Joshua a smile, Jeonghan grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers in between Joshua’s. “Light as a snowflake,” he whispered, moving in so his lips were centimeters away. “Will you grant me kiss baby?”“Yea,” Joshua whispered back, leaning in the rest of way.





	1. Kiss me Once, Twice, Three Times, Forever

He looked away from those twinkling eyes and the stupid smirk. Blushing, he held onto hands that he was rather familiar with.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.” Seungkwan winked. “Try to keep the kiss PG please hyungs.”

Jeonghan grinned hard, pulling Joshua close. “No promises.” He turned his head to their friends and family, quickly saying, “Look away if you don’t want to see anything.”

Joshua could hear a few chuckles, some giggling, even a few whistles. But all Joshua could see was how Jeonghan looked at him with such love in his eyes. His husband now, for as long as they could. Leaning in the rest of the way, he connected their lips, catching Jeonghan by surprise.

Jeonghan tightened his arm around Joshua’s waist, deepening the kiss.

One hand going to Jeonghan’s jacket, the other hand going to short bristles at Jeonghan’s neck; Joshua held on, parting his lips as normal when Jeonghan licked at them asking to be let in. Gasping, he let Jeonghan invade.

They stopped as hands came gripping their shoulders, pulling them away from each other.

“Everyone please make way to the dining hall for appetizers and drinks,” Seungkwan said, clearing his throat. “The grooms and their parties have to still take a few photos.”

“And freshen up,” Mingyu whined, looking at how flushed Joshua was. He was their hair stylist for the day and he clearly wasn’t enjoying their looks right now.

“Totally kept it PG,” Jun snickered, moving to help Mingyu make Joshua less like he was half way to getting naked and fucked.

Shrugging, Jeonghan let Minghao smooth his jacket out. “I was irresistible. Joshua jumped me first.” He smirked, “I just happened to make sure I got his knees buckling.”

Joshua said nothing; he knew if he did Jeonghan would try to use it against him. As much as they loved each other they would tease each other still. He’d tell Jeonghan later, in bed, wearing his present, just exactly he kissed first. It’d have Jeonghan on his knees.

* * *

Minghao made a tiny face. “I know what I’m going to ask is a bit much. But how about a kissing pose. And don’t take it past rated G ok? Like a light kiss. No R-18 shit happening while I’m the photographer,” he warned.

Joshua blushed; he nearly moaned in the chapel with that kiss. And he felt Jeonghan’s dick twitch in his pants they were that close.

“Or course,” Jeonghan grinned. “Rated G. Promise.”

Their friends made faces, like they didn’t believe Jeonghan. Which given Jeonghan’s track record, gave them plenty of reason not to.

“Keep him in check Shua hyung,” Minghao said. He wouldn’t say he was pleading, but if a little bit of begging happened well sue him. Yoon Jeonghan was a demon when it came to Joshua, doing whatever he wanted as long as Joshua let him.

“Light kiss Jeonghan,” Joshua warned, wagging his finger in Jeonghan’s face.

Throwing Joshua a smile, Jeonghan grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers in between Joshua’s. “Light as a snowflake,” he whispered, moving in so his lips were centimeters away. “Will you grant me kiss baby?”

“Yea,” Joshua whispered back, leaning in the rest of way.

Their lips connected. Clicks were heard, so was fake gagging. Even a loud gross, followed by a large smack.

“That’s enough,” Minghao said, lowering his camera. “Moving on.”

* * *

“A toast to the married couple!” Soonyoung shouted into the mike, raising his glass of beer.

Everyone shouted and toasted them as Jeonghan and Joshua stood, nestled against each other smiling back at everyone who loved them.

“May your marriage be filled with love, joy, and happiness!”

“And a lot of sex,” someone else shouted.

People laughed.

Jeonghan joined them, holding Joshua tight. A lot of sex was on the table tonight and for their honeymoon. And the rest of their lives.

Joshua got a bit pink but smiled too. He turned his mouth to Jeonghan’s ear. Whispering, “I have a present for you. To kick off the lot of sex we’ll be having.”


	2. All Night and Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this while it lasts. god knows when i'll update something again

Jeonghan smirked, pressing a kiss onto Joshua’s earlobe. “What kind of present baby?”

His breath was hot against Joshua’s ear; it made him shiver. Joshua gave him a smirk back. “You’ll have to wait and find out.” He turned away, smiling at Minghao who held his camera up.

Snapping a photo, Minghao stopped to take a look. He walked towards them. “You two are ridiculously photogenic. I almost hate it,” he said with a smile.

“Shua is the most beautiful person in this room and I’m amazing to look at too,” Jeonghan boasted shamelessly, “of course we’re photogenic.”

“And humble,” Minghao said, voice drier than the Sahara desert.

Joshua laughed against Jeonghan. “You know him. His head is so big, it’s almost larger than his—”

Holding up a hand, Miinghao shook his head. “I don’t want to know where you’re going with that. I don’t even want to know.” He held up his camera. “Got to do my job and take lots of pics.”

They watched him walk away.

“Where you alluding to my downstairs snake?”

Joshua let out a giggle. “What do you think?”

“I’m glad you think it’s large,” Jeonghan said wryly.

Snorting, Joshua hit him lightly on the shoulder as they swayed to the music. “I think I moan it enough for you to get the picture. Fishing for compliments isn’t cute.”

“But I like you complimenting me,” Jeonghan whined, holding Joshua close. “And your moans are the best.”

Joshua gave him a coy smile, “Later tonight you’ll hear me moan your name all night long.”

“And I’ll get to see your present right?” Nuzzling Joshua, Jeonghan could feel his dick stir a bit just thinking about it.

“Depends on if you’re a good boy for the rest of the night,” Joshua teased, pulling away from Jeonghan to let his eyes twinkle at him.

Pulling Joshua back into his chest, Jeonghan growled. “What happens if I’m not?” He looked at Joshua like he was a rabbit and Jeonghan was the wolf.

“Then you get punished,” Joshua replied slowly, his words dripping like honey. “You like the aftermath of being punished anyhow.”

Jeonghan did. Somehow even if he was being punished by being tied down, he still managed to make a mess of Joshua. He knew that Joshua let him, but he knew if he just titled his hips the right way and praised Joshua enough; he’d have Joshua coming on his dick and Joshua tightened deliciously so Jeonghan filled him up. He’d be ok with either. But being in control and having the power to make Shua squirm any which way was also delicious. Choices, choices.

“I’ll be a good boy,” Jeonghan promised. Whatever sort of present it was, it was definitely going to be good.

Snorting, Joshua put his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder, tilting his face toward his neck. “We’ll see.”

* * *

Jeonghan carried a laughing Joshua into the hotel suite he booked for the weekend before they left for the airport for their long honeymoon. Laying him down on the bed, Jeonghan smiled. “See. I was a good boy.” He climbed on top, holding Joshua close to kiss him on the lips. “Now where’s my present.”

Smiling into the kiss, Joshua gently pushed at his chest. He pulled away to talk. “If you get off me I can go put it on.”

Jeonghan let himself be pushed, mouth going to a dirty grin. “It’s one of those kinds of presents?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Joshua said calmly, getting off the bed to head to the bathroom.

He laid back into the pillows, taking off his shoes and socks. Ten minutes later and the bathroom door slowly opened. Jeonghan grinned in anticipation, and then his jaw dropped.

Joshua stepped out in a white lace number. He wore a set of white stockings with garter belts that connected to a pair of white lace panties. Crotchless panties as Jeonghan could see how Joshua’s dick was semi-hard and hanging out.  On his upper half he wore what Jeonghan wouldn’t even call a bra. It was more like straps and there was nothing covering Shua’s nipples. Easier access his brain helpfully supplied.

Joshua smirked. “Like what you see?”

Gulping, Jeonghan nodded. “You’re always a lovely sight babe. This is amazing though. You spoil me.”

Joshua preened, making his way back to the bed. “You better appreciate it.”

Jeonghan made grabby hands. “Come here Shua. Let’s get our wedding night started.”

Joshua slid on the bed, crawling on his knees to sit himself on Jeonghan’s lap. “Are you going to satisfy me?” He slowly slid his hand down Jeonghan’s cheek to his chest, unbuttoning his tuxedo.

“All night and all day,” Jeonghan growled, pulling Joshua close.


End file.
